This I swear
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: BAM Oneshot fanfic/Song fic. Sequal to 'Sometimes'. A song causes Maggie to think about her relationship with Bianca. BAM fluffiness ensues. Warning for femslash. Plz R&R.


Hey everyone so this is my third BAM oneshot...It's the sequal to Sometimes. Hope you all enjoy ;) oh BTW the songs are: _Face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus _and _This I swear by Nick Lachey. R&R plz._

Maggie lay with her head in Bianca's lap on the couch. The natural brunette was running her fingers gently through Maggie's dark hair. Maggie smiled up at her warmly.

"I need to fix my hair" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Bianca asked blankly as her hand stilled.

"This dye job" Maggie gestured towards her dark hair "I don't like it, do you think I should go back to blonde?"

Bianca smiled softly at her girlfriend "I love you whatever colour your hair is"

Maggie smiled at her before they fell back into the comfortable silence. The only sound came from the cd player which was playing. Maggie tensed slightly as a new song started. Bianca looked slightly confused before she listened closely to the lyrics.

_**Hey Girl you know you drive me crazy,**_

_**More and more puts the rhythm in my hand, **_

"Maggie?" Bianca asked as she squeezed the other girls hand gently "Do you want me to..."

"No" Maggie interrupted her "It's fine. _I'm fine _as long as you're here with me"

They fell silent once again listening closely to the lyrics of the song.

_**Still we'll never understand why you hang around, **_

_**I see what's going down,**_

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror,**_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again, **_

_**You cry "I want out",**_

_**And he swears he loves you, **_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end,**_

_**As your lies crumble down, **_

_**A new life she has left, **_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence, **_

_**If you wait around forever you will surely drown, **_

_**I see what's going down, **_

_**I see the way you go and say you're alright again,**_

_**Say you're alright again,**_

_**Heed My Lecture!, **_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end,**_

_**As your lies crumble down, **_

_**A new life she has left, **_

_**Face down in the dirt she say's this doesn't hurt, **_

_**She says "I've finally had enough"**_

_**Face down in the dirt she say's this doesn't hurt, **_

_**She says "I've finally had enough"**_

_**One day she will tell you she has had enough,**_

_**It's coming round again,**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end,**_

_**As your lies crumble down, **_

_**A new life she has left, **_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end,**_

_**As your lies crumble down, **_

_**A new life she has left,**_

_**Face down in the dirt she say's this doesn't hurt, **_

_**She says "I've finally had enough"**_

_**Face down in the dirt she say's this doesn't hurt, **_

_**She says "I've finally had enough"**_

When the song finished Bianca glanced down at Maggie to see that the other girl hand shut her eyes.

"Maggie?" She whispered "Are you okay?"

Maggie opened her eyes and sat up on the couch turning to face Bianca.

"I'm fine" She answered softly "I just...Memories...Y'know..." She looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

Bianca placed a hand on Maggie's cheek to look her in the eyes "Hey...it's okay Maggie. I understand..."

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, pulling the other girl as close to her as possible.

When they pulled away slightly Bianca smiled softly at her "What was that for?"

Maggie returned the smile "Because I Love you" she leaned forward and placed another kiss on Bianca's lips.

Bianca grinned when Maggie pulled away from the kiss "Well I love you too. A hell of a lot. More than a lot actually. But you already..."

"Bianca" Maggie smiled suddenly "Shut up and kiss me"

Bianca happily obliged as she leaned forward and kissed Maggie passionately. When she pulled away she noticed that Maggie had kept her eyes shut and looked kind of stunned.

"Damn I must be good" She laughed to herself.

Maggie opened her eyes and smirked at her "You sure are"

They fell silent just enjoying each others presence.

"Bianca?" Maggie asked suddenly somewhat nervously "Do you wanna...Maybe...go out with me tonight?

Bianca tilted her head and smiled gently at her blushing girlfriend "Are you asking me on a date Miss Stone?"

When Maggie nodded Bianca continued "Of course I'll go on a date with you"

"Yeah?" the dyed brunette smiled brightly before Bianca nodded "Great! But...You know what I need right now?"

"What?" Bianca questioned.

"I need a Bianca hug" Maggie replied smiling sweetly at the other girl.

Bianca opened her arms to Maggie who slumped into them wrapping her arm around Bianca's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. The taller girl dropped a kiss on Maggie's head as they sat together in silence.

After a while Bianca glanced at the clock and sighed "Maggie?"

"You need to go to work?" Maggie asked though she didn't move from the comfortable position.

"Yeah" Bianca closed her eyes leaning her head against Maggie's "I wish I could just stay here with you..."

"So Do I Binks" Maggie whispered before she stood up and offered her hand to Bianca to help her up.

"Oh My God" Bianca gasped as she looked at the clock again "I have a meeting in 20 minutes! I'm gonna be so late!" She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the room with Maggie following behind her.

"Hey" Maggie pouted as Bianca started to open the door "Aren't you forgetting something"

Bianca turned around and dropped her bag on the floor before Maggie pulled her close "I guess I could be a little bit late..." she leaned forward until their lips were almost touching "Work I can Resist...You I can't"

With that she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Maggie's lips.

When Maggie pulled away she leaned her forehead against Bianca's "Meet me back here at seven. Will you be ready to go by then?"

"Yeah" Bianca whispered before she leaned forward and kissed Maggie again "Now"..."I"..."really"..."Have"..."To Go" she muttered between kisses.

Maggie grinned "You don't seem to be Moving Bianca"

Bianca pulled away "Better?"

Maggie pouted "No" she placed a quick kiss on Bianca's lips before she continued teasingly "Quick you better go before I don't let you"

Bianca laughed and opened the door "See you later Mags. I love you"

"I love you too" Maggie replied before the door shut.

She turned around and nodded to herself "I'm ready to do this. I HAVE to do this"

Five minutes later she herself was walking out of the apartment she shared with Bianca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca rushed from her room into the bathroom searching frantically for her lip-gloss. It was already five minutes to seven and....WHERE WAS THAT DAMN LIPGLOSS?!

"A-ha!" She exclaimed finally finding the lip-gloss behind her shampoo "Gotcha!"

She applied the lip-gloss before checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing an elegant white dress which stopped at her knees and her hair hung straightened around her shoulders. She jumped slightly as somebody knocked on the door. She walked towards it wondering who it could be. Her jaw dropped slightly as she opened it. Maggie. The older girl was wearing a black cocktail dress which reached the top of her knees and had a split up the side, her hair hanging loose slightly curled across her shoulder. But what surprised Bianca more was the colour of her hair.

"Hey Binks" Maggie smiled "You look amazing"

Bianca finally snapped out of her trance enough to respond "Maggie...You...Uh...Wow...You dyed your hair"

"Not exactly" Maggie laughed "I got the dye stripped out of it...or something...But I'll explain that later"

Bianca moved forward and wrapped her arms around Maggie hugging her tightly. After a minute she pulled back slightly to look into her eyes "You look stunning Mags"

Maggie blushed as Bianca stepped back "Thanks" She offered her hand for Bianca to take "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" the brunette smiled as she took Maggie's hand "I sure am"

When they slid into the back of the Limo Maggie wrapped an arm around Bianca pulling her close to her.

Bianca looked over at Maggie who was smiling warmly at her. She leaned close to the other girl and whispered "Would It be breaking some kind of date etiquette if I kissed you right now?"

Maggie closed the distance between them "I wouldn't complain"

Their lips were just about to touch when the Limo stopped outside the restaurant. Maggie rolled her eyes as she got out, offering her hand to Bianca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Maggie and Bianca were giggling uncontrollably at something Maggie had said a few seconds earlier when they entered the apartment.

Bianca pulled Maggie into her arms and smiled at her when she closed the door "Thanks for the Date Mags. It was great"

"Oh It's not over yet" Maggie grinned at her.

" It's not?" Bianca smiled.

"Nope" Maggie answered gazing into Bianca's eyes "I just...Well I need to say something to you and I decided this was the best way to do it...I wanted to thank you for what you did for me when I was with Jonathon. I can't believe how stupid I was to be with him when I had you Bianca. I feel more for you than I EVER could for him..."

"Maggie..." Bianca started before the girl in question placed a finger on her lips cutting her off.

"Just let me do this okay B?" Maggie said softly. She pulled away. Moved over to the CD player and turned it on. She returned to her girlfriend holding her hand out as a song began to play. When Bianca took her hand Maggie pulled her close in a loving embrace.

"Listen to the words okay Binks?" she whispered before she began to sing softly.

_**You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me **_

As she sang softly Maggie's mind drifted back to when they had been in pine valley.

------

Maggie tried to hold back her tears as she spoke "But if, if what you are saying is true...and if Jonathan doesn't love me, then..."

Bianca cut her off gently. "Will you listen to yourself? Look at what he's making you feel about yourself." She cupped the smaller woman's face and brushed her cheek gently with her hand "You...are...smart, and...and beautiful, and funny...and strong! You were my rock, you remember that? There was a time I didn't know how to put one foot in front of the other and you showed me how. I cherish every-single-part of you." The deep emotion was audible in Bianca's voice. "You are extremely beautifully lovable."

"You love me as a friend. You love me _just_ as a friend." Maggie replied still maintaining eye contact with Bianca.

Bianca once again cupped her face and shook her head almost imperceptibly as her gaze dropped to Maggie's lips breaking eye contact between them for the first time . "No...it's so much more than that."

-------

_**I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear**_

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love

And I will love you until forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

Maggie pulled away to look into Bianca's eyes which were shining with tears "I love you so much Bianca"

Bianca pulled Maggie back to her and kissed her passionately "I love you too Maggie"

Maggie finally pulled away and kissed Bianca's tears away.

"Bianca?" She whispered leaning her forehead against her girlfriends.

"Yeah?" Bianca replied.

"I wanna...Uh..." Maggie stumbled over her words blushing brightly "I uh...I really wanna..."

Bianca smiled adoringly as she placed her hand on Maggie's cheek "What is it Mags? You know you can tell me anything..."

Maggie looked up into Bianca's eyes seemingly more confident "I really wanna Make love to you Binks"

Bianca grinned "I would love nothing more Maggie"

Maggie returned the smile "I love you"

"I love you too" Bianca replied before Maggie leaned forward and kissed her passionately trying to put all of her love into the kiss.

"Wow" Bianca gasped when they pulled away "You sure know how to woo a girl"

"Only the best for _My Girl_" Maggie smiled as she took Bianca's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

THE END

**I'm considering making this a trilogy...What do you guys think? More BAM one shots? **


End file.
